godofwar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
Gods are the primary main antagonists of the God of War franchise. The other gods (not the Olympians) shows up after the end of God of War 3. The Gods These are the gods that appeared throughout the God of War franchise Greek Mythology: *Zeus: God of Sky, Thunder & Lightning. The ruler & father of all gods; deceased. One of the main members of the Great Deities. *Hera: Goddess of Marriage & Women, sister-wife of Zeus & queen of the Olympians; deceased. *Poseidon: God of Seas, Earthquakes & Horses; deceased. *Aphrodite: Goddess of Love, Beauty & Sex; unknown. *Ares: Original God of War; deceased later ressurected. *Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt, Forest, Animals & Virginity. *Athena: Goddess of Wisdom, Strategic Warfare, Arts, Crafts, Skill, Law & Justice; deceased later ressurected. *Apollo: God of Light, Music, Poety, Truth & Prophecy. *Demeter: Goddess of Agriculture & Plants & Persephone's mother. The acting ruler of the Olympians after Zeus' death. *Hermes: Messenger God of Olympus& God of Travelers, Speed, Commerce & Theft; deceased. *Hephaestus: Forger of the Gods, God of Fire; deceased. *Helios: God of the Sun; deceased. *Hades: God of the Underworld; deceased. *Lahkesis: Goddess of Present & one of the Sisters of Fate; deceased. *Atropos: Goddess of Future & one of the Sisters of Fate; deceased. *Clotho: Goddess of Past & one of the Sisters of Fate; deceased. *Thanatos: God of Death; deceased. *Eos: Goddess of Dawn. *Nike: Goddess of Victory. *Dionysus: God of Wine & Parties. *Triton: Messenger God of the Sea & Poseidon's son. *Persephone: Goddess of Spring & Innocence & Queen of the Underworld; deceased. *Hestia: Goddess of Hearth & Virginity; unknown. *Hecate: Goddess of Witchcraft. *Fire Steeds: Gods of the Four Winds who pull the chariot of Helios; deceased. *Morpheus: God of Dreams. Egyptian Mythology: *Ra: God of the Sun & leader of the Egyptian Gods; deceased. A member of the Great Deities. *Osiris: God of the Underworld & Afterlife. Replaces Ra as leader of the Gods & a new member of the Great Deities after Kratos kills Ra. *Horus: God of Light. Son of Osiris. *Isis: Goddess of magic, marriage, healing, withcraft & motherhood. Wife of Osiris. *Geb: God of Earth. *Nut: Goddess of the Sky. *Anubis: God of Necropolis & Judge of the Dead & Osiris' right-hand man. *Ammit: Devourer Goddess who eats the souls of the corrupted. Anubis' pet. *Sobek: God of the river Nile. *Thoth: God of Wisdom, Knowledge & Scribes. *Ma'at: Goddess of Justice. *Sehkmet: Goddess of Vengeance & Fire. *Taweret: Goddess of Fertility & Childbirth. *Bes: God of Protection. *Khepri: God of Scarab Beetles & one of Ra's bodyguards/minions; deceased. *Khnum: Ram-headed god & one of Ra's bodyguards/minions; deceased. *Bastet: Goddess of Cats. *Menes: First Pharaoh. *Ptah: God of Creation. *Shu: God of Air. *Tefnut: Goddess of Rain. *Apep: God of Chaos. Seth's loyal follower. *Seth: God of Evil & Foreigners. Osiris' evil brother. Pretended to help Kratos so he can take over the Egyptian Gods' throne; Deceased. Norse Mythology *Odin: Ruler of All the Gods. God of Poetry, Battle & Death. A member of the Great Deities. *Frigga: Queen of the Gods & Odin's wife. *Thor: God of Thunder & Battle. Right-hand man of Odin and Kratos' rival. *Tyr: God of War. *Freyr: God of Fertility. *Freya: Goddess of Love, Battle & Fertility. *Main: God of the Moon. *Ran: God of the Sea. *Heimdall: Keeper of Asgard's gates. *Uror: A giantess. Goddess of the Past & one of the Norns. *Belldandy: A giantess. Goddess of the Present & one of the Norns. *Skuld: A giantess. Goddess of the Future & one of the Norns. *Fenris: A demonic wolf & son of the God Loki. *Jormungandr: The World Serpent & son of the God Loki. *Nidhogg: A demonic dragon who eats the roots of Yggdrasil. *Hela: Goddess of the Underworld & daughter of the God Loki. *Jomungrandr: The World Serpent. *Fenrir: The giant wolf & son of Loki. *Loki: Trickster God. Shinto Mythology: *Amaterasu: Goddess of the Sun. Empress of All Shinto Gods. The only female member of the Great Deities. *Kamikaze: God of Winds. *Hachiman: God of War. *Raijin (Raiden in the Japanese version): Demon God of Thunder. *Ryujin: Dragon God of the Sea. *Susano'o: God of Storms. *Tsukuyomi: God of the Moon. *Suijin: God of Water. *Tenjin: God of Scholarship. *Ame-No-Uzume: Goddess of Dawn & Revelry. *Izanagi: God of Creation & Life & the Father of all Gods. *Izanami: Goddess of Creation & Death & mother of all Gods. *Inari: God of Rice. *Kagutsuchi: God of Fire. *Amatsu-Mikaboshi: God of Evil. *Benten: Goddess of Love, Poetry, Arts, Wisdom & Good Fortune. *Ebisu: God of Fishermen & Fishery. *Jimmu: The First Emperor. *Suzaku: Phoenix of the South. *Genbu: Turtle of the North. *Seiryuu: Dragon of the East *Byakko: Tiger of the West. *Ouryu: Central Dragon. *Oke Mochi: Goddess of Food who secretly helped Kratos. Tsukuyomi discovered this & killed her; deceased later resurrected. Tagalog Mythology: *Bathala: Creator God & Ruler of all Gods. A member of the Great Deities *Amanikable: God of the Sea. *Idiyanable: Goddess of Good Deeds & Labor. *Dimangan: God of Good Harvest. *Lakapati: Goddess of Fertility. *Mapulon: God of the Seasons. *Mayari: Goddess of the Moon. *Tala: Goddess of the Stars. *Anitun-Tabu: Goddess of the Rain & Wind. *Apolaki: God of the Sun. *Maria Makiling: Goddess of Love, Conception, Childbirth & the Forest. *Maria Sinukuan: Goddess of Animals. *Bakunawa: Serpent God who wants to eat the moon & sun. Mayari's archenemy & Apolaki's archenemy whom Kratos used. *Sitan: God of Evil. Like Seth, he pretended to help Kratos so he can take over the Diwatas. Mesopotamian Mythology *Marduk: Ruler of all Gods. A member of the Great Deities *Nergal: God of Plagues, War & the Sun. *Innana: Goddess of Fertility, Love, Sex & War. *Enki: God of Freshwater. *Iskur: God of Storms. *Enlil: God of the Wind. *Ninlil: Goddess of Air. *Nabu: God of Wisdom & Writing. *Nanna: God of the Moon. *Ereshkigal: Goddess of the Underworld. *Tammuz: God of food & vegetation. *Anu: Creator God of Heavens & Sky & the lord of Constellations. *Gerra: God of Fire. *Pazuzu: Demon of Winds & Enilil's pet. *Tiamet: five headed dragon of the sea. *Shamash: God of Justice,Law and Order.He is also a forgiving merciful god. * Hindu Mythology *Brahma: God of Creation & one of the main trio of Hinduism. *Vishnu: God of Preservation, Ruler of all Gods & one of the main trio of Hinduism. A member of the Great Deities. He is the only God with no form at all. *Shiva: Destroyer God who destroys anything evil. One of the main trio of Hinduism. He wishes to kill Kratos. *Garuda: Messenger God & the King of all Birds. *Ganesh: God of Wisdom. *Hanuman: Monkey God. *Lakshmi: Goddess of Light, Beauty, Good Fourtune & Wealth. *Indra: God of Thunder & Rain. *Saraswati: Goddess of Knowledge, Music & Arts. *Matsya: The first incarnation of Vishnu; a fish. *Kurma: The second incarnation of Vishnu; a turtle. *Varaha: The third incarnation of Vishnu; a boar. *Narasimha: The fourth incarnation of Vishnu; half-man and half-lion. *Vamana: The fifth incarnation of Vishnu; a dwarf. *Parashurama: The sixth incarnation of Vishnu; an axeman. *Rama: The seventh incarnation of Vishnu; a prince. *Krishna: The eigth incarnation of Vishnu; a child. *Buddha: The ninth & current reincarnation of Vishnu; a prince turned monk. *Kalki: The tenth & final reincarnation of Vishnu; a horse. *Dhanwantari: Physician of the Gods. *Kartikay: Son of Shiva & scientist of the Gods. *Kali: Goddess of Time & Death & wife of Shiva. *Matangi: God of Demons & Evil. *Maya: Goddess of Witchcraft & one of Matangi's minions. Aztec Mythology *Huitzilopotchli: Ruler of the Gods & God of the Sun, War & Human Sacrifices. A member of the Great Deities. *Tlaloc: God of Rain. *Tonatiuh: The Fifth Sun. *Chalchiuhtlicue: Goddess of Water & all Aquatic Elements. *Centeotl: God of Corn. *Xipe Totec: God of Agricultural Fertility, East & Goldsmiths. *Quetzalcoatl: The Feathered Serpent. The Creator God & God of Knowledge & Learning. *Coatlucue: Goddess of Pain. *Tlazolteotl: Goddess of Prostitution, Sin, Purification, Steambath, Rape & Midwives. *Xochipili: God of Dawn, Dance & Love. *Huehuetechi: God of Fire. *Chantico: Goddess of Hearth; unknown. *Mictlantecuhtl: God of the Dead. *Tezcatlipoca: God of the Night & Darkness. Hawaiian Gods Coming Soon!!!! African Gods Coming Soon!!!! Lovecraftian Gods Coming Soon!!!!! Chinese Gods Coming Soon!!!!! Native American Gods Coming Soon!!!!! Celtic Gods Coming Soon!!!! Christianity *God/Jehovah: The God of Light & Everything. He is the Leader of The Great Deities. he eventually forgives Kratos and purifies him of his nightmares and tell's to save the world of god and mortal which he accepts and Kratos eventually relinquished his anger toward's all gods and becomes a hero to all humanity. *Jesus: Son of God & the Messiah. *Mary Magdalene: The wife of Jesus. Like Apollo & Demeter in the early God of War franchise, she is never shown. Only in a painting. *Michael: The Archangel & leader of all Archangels. He is the right-hand man of God. *Gabriel: The Messenger Angel. One of the Archangels. *Raphael: An Archangel & Michael's second-in-command. *Uriel: One of the Archangels. He is the weakest Archangel. *Selaphiel: A seraphim Archangel. *Raguel: A minor Archangel. Like Apollo & Demeter in the early God of War franchise, he never appeared in the game, only as a statue & in a fresco. *Ariel: The only female Archangel. Like Apollo & Demeter in the early God of War franchise, she never appeared in the game, only as a statue & in a fresco. *Metatron: God's scribe and an ally of Kratos. *Samael: A rouge archangel who was going to side with the demons after betraying Jehovah but eventually be came leader of all Fallen Angels. *Sandiphion: An archangel who respects and loves humanity, and younger brother of MetatronRamiel: Mino archangel. *Ramiel * * *St. Peter: The Gatekeeper of Heaven & One of Jesus' Disciples. *St. John: One of Jesus' disciples who is the only one who witness his Master's death. *Death: The personification of Death & the leader of the Death Angels. *Behemoth: The world's biggest land animal, depicted as a brachiosaur. *Ziz Bird: The world's biggest flying bird & king of all birds. *Leviathan: The world's biggest marine animal, depicted as a giant crocodile. *Lilith: The first woman & the bride of Satan. *Beelzebub: The demon of Gluttony. *Asmodeus: The demon of Lust. *Belphegor: The demon of Sloth. *Mammon: The demon of Greed. *Iblis: The demon of Envy. *Moloch: Demon of Wrath. *Azazael: Demon of Vanity. *Satan: minor demon who overthrew lucifer until kratos murdered him,Deceased.He was the demon of pride. *Belial: New ruler of hell. *Astaroth: demon of sadness and Belial's right hand man. *Lucifer: A fallen Archangel. The leader and creator of all demons, father of all lies, And a trickster. Lucifer & his minions are the only known "Gods" who don't side on either Kratos or the Gods although he is also an enemy of Kratos; later killed by kratos and ressurected and purified by Jesus. *Anti-Christ: The demonic son of Satan & Jesus' archenemy.Deceased. *Judas Iscariot: The traitored Disciple of Jesus. He appears as a demon in God of War;Deceased.